Storm Hawks Age of Heroes
by ponylkb
Summary: When the Storm Hawks squadron are taken down in battle it's up to the next generation to take flight In a race to stop the evil Master Cyclonis from taking their world by force with the stolen Aurora Stone. But as they charge headlong into a dangerous and high flying adventure what secrets are laying in wait? A New World Awaits, Welcome to Atmos. First in the SH series. R
1. Chapter 1 The Storm Hawks

"Aerrow, Aerrow wake up" He heard the voice whisper urgently, accompanied a moment later by a hand shaking his shoulder. Aerrow stirred and stared into his pillow for a moment before he realised who had woken him. Shooting up he could just make out the blurry outline of his father.

"Dad? What is it? Are the Talons here?" He asked in immediate worry. Lance shook his head as he lit a nearby lantern.

"No, don't worry it's nothing like that, but I want you to go and get your friends, there's something I need to show you all" He replied.

"Now? Can't it wait until morning?" Aerrow asked, wondering what in the Atmos could be so important that it had to be shown at this time of night.

"Now" Lance told him as he went over and picked up Aerrow's boots from where they were stood besides the tent's entrance and threw them over to him before heading outside. Aerrow was confused at this sudden request. What could his father possibly want to show him and his friends in the middle of the night? He shook the thought from his head as he got out of bed and pulled on his boots. There was no point trying to guess as, given the currently dangerous status of Atmos's power balance or the fact that Lance was Sky Knight of the famous Storm Hawks squadron, it really could be anything.

But the curiosity and imagination of what it could be still seeded itself into Aerrow's mind and only grew larger as he crossed the camp to where his friend's tent was. Thinking about it for a moment Aerrow realised that his father's impulsiveness was just another way they could be compared, as so often they were. With the identical untidy red hair that never seemed to lay flat and the same tall, well built physical resemblance it was only Aerrow's eyes that bore any difference to Lance as, whilst his father's were a dark brown colour, Aerrow had inherited his late mother's shade of emerald green.

Reaching his friend's tent he walked straight inside.

"Hey guys? My dad wants to show us something, now I'm afraid" He told the four people tucked up in their beds. There were a few yawns and mumbles as they all groggily woke and sat up.

"What is it?" Piper asked as she stretched out her arms before climbing out of her bed. The only girl among them Piper was small and slim with long bushy midnight hair and sharp amber eyes that fitted her high intelligence.

"I don't know but he wants all of us" Aerrow replied with an apologetic shrug.

"Maybe he wants us to join the battle!?" Finn asked excitedly as jumped out of bed eagerly, the possibility of heroics enough to vanish any tiredness he'd had a moment before. He was as tall as Aerrow but skinnier with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. The most energetic and reckless of the group, Aerrow coming in a close second, Finn would often act both cockily and lazily towards a given task, much to the particular annoyance of Piper.

"J..join the battle?" Stork stuttered at the same idea as he found his boots. Unlike Aerrow, Piper and Finn, Stork was not human but rather a Merb which were a species of green skinned humanoids with pointed faces and ears with yellow eyes. Stork himself was the tallest of the group but also the slimmest with long black hair and had a tendency to become worried, sceptic or paranoid over any form of news, good or bad.

"Don't be silly Finn we're nowhere near old enough! And stop worrying Stork!" Piper said with a glare towards Finn as she slipped on her boots, knowing Stork tended to think the worst of a situation.

"Well whatever it is it must be important if it can't wait until morning" Junko pointed out as they all came over to the tent's entrance where Aerrow was stood waiting for them. Junko was also not human but instead was a Wallop, another of Atmos's species. Tall, broad and bulky with a small amount of dark green hair and grey eyes he resembled a large humanoid rhinoceros and possessed the strength to match his appearance, though his personality was far from his brutish appearance, the complete opposite in fact.

"Good point, anyway let's not keep him waiting" Aerrow said before turning around and leading them out of the tent. Just as they all stepped outside, however, a young man with short black hair and dark eyes collided into them as he was walking past the tent's entrance.

"Watch it!" He shouted over his shoulder, not looking back to see who he'd nearly knocked to the ground.

"Who was that?" Piper asked, scowling at the man's rudeness.

"Ace, my dad's co-pilot" Aerrow answered with a shrug. Until recently, when the preparations for the battle had begun, Aerrow couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him but knew he'd never known Ace fly as part of his father's squadron before now. Being honest with himself, however, he was rather glad he'd had little contact with him as Ace had quickly shown himself to be a rather irritable and troubled type of person.

"Guys over here" Lance suddenly called, drawing the group's attention away from Ace to himself. Standing a short distance away, just besides the large oak tree in the centre of the camp, he was lent against one of four bulky objects which were all covered by a large sheet of material. As the group approached he stood up straight, a knowing smile on his face. "Now as you know Aerrow has just become Atmos's youngest ever Sky Knight, making him able to take over the squadron when he is needed," He began to say, determined to hold the suspense for as long as possible. "But seeing as you all have the right skills, I want to invite the rest of you onto the squadron when you're old enough" He told them all. All the groups jaws dropped as one with the shock and excitement of the news. "Of course, you can't be Storm Hawks without these" Lance continued to say as he pulled off the material covering the objects to reveal three Air-Skimmers and one Heli-Scooter.

At the moment they looked like three bulky motorbikes and a scooter but could change into flying versions at the flick of a switch. All four vehicles were also bearing the Storm Hawks symbol of a Hawk taking wing. They were also the main modes of transport for individuals in Atmos and it was rare to find someone who didn't know how to pilot one or even both. "And Stork I'm sure piloting the Condor would be a great opportunity for you" Lance added in the direction of Stork, who was not fond of flying unless it was in the relative safety of the Storm Hawks ship, the Condor.

"Dad I..." Aerrow began to say, surprised by the sudden and significant gester.

"Not another word, just think of it as a welcome present, now back to bed it's late" Lance told the group firmly, leaving no room for discussions or questions.

As the others returned to their tent Aerrow returned to the tent he and Lance were sharing, his mind racing. In Atmos the eldest child of a Sky Knight were expected to and nearly always became a Sky Knight themselves in order to take over their parent's squadron. Seeing as there were only a hundred or so Sky Knights in Atmos they had to be well trained as Sky Knights and their squadrons, who each had an area of expertise like piloting the squadron's ship or navigating, protected their world from evil and crime. Normally trained at an academy in flying and combat, both of which Aerrow was very good at, the children were normally in their late teens when they were considered skilled enough to become Sky Knights.

Aerrow, however, had completed his trials earlier than anyone on record at the age of twelve. Yet, even though Aerrow had always known he would inherit the squadron, gain his first skimmer and have his friends inducted into the squadron, as had been assumed by them all to form as one when Aerrow took over, the night's events had made it all that little bit more real.

As the sun slowly peeked above the horizon a few hours later the air of anticipation that had been growing across the camp reached it's peak as the Storm Hawks prepared to join Atmos's other squadrons for a battle to rid their world's greatest threat.

Master Cyclonis had first shown her lust for forceful and violent power nearly a decade ago which had quickly turned into a full scale war between her and her followers against the Sky Knight squadrons that had cost many lives and left all but very few people unaffected. But after only a few years of power she'd vanished without a trace, leaving her followers to either be imprisoned or to beg forgiveness, turning on each other to save themselves from harsher punishments. In the last year, however, she had finally resurfaced with her own private army, calling themselves the Talons. She'd even acquired her own Terra, the land masses in Atmos that were separated by skies and the volcanic Wasteland far below the cloud line.

There were nearly a hundred of these mountain top kingdoms. Nearly all of which were protected by a Sky Knight squadron. But not on Terra Cyclonia. It's permanent blood red sky and stormy clouds were enough to scare off nearly all of the rest of Atmos. But a Sky Knight squadron was different, each of them having taken an oath to protect Atmos from the very likes of Master Cyclonis.

Away from all the noise of the camp Lance was sitting in his tent at the edge of his bed. Dressed in his Storm Hawks uniform, which closely resembled a dark blue two piece flight suit, with shoulder, chest and knee guards attached to it, he was also wearing a large metal sheath on his back for his blade. The large weapon was propped up besides him. Powered by a light blue Striker crystal, crystals being the main power source in Atmos, it could not only be used for hand to hand combat but also a range of long range energy attacks.

As Lance waited for the call to leave he couldn't help but glance over to Aerrow, who was fast asleep in his bed. Lance smiled to himself as, although he was nervous about the battle, he knew that if it was a success it would create a more peaceful Atmos for his son to patrol.

"Lance are you ready?" Rick, the Condor's pilot, called from outside the tent.

"Yeah" Lance called back as he stood up and sheathed his blade. With a last look at Aerrow he left the tent.

As Aerrow woke up and turned over onto his side he saw the time on the bedside clock and groaned. He had overslept and missed his father's departure, having wanted to wave him off. Annoyed with himself he quickly dressed in a plain red T-shirt and a pair of jeans before putting on his black zip up hooded jacket that was decorated with a red Storm Hawks symbol on the left side and on the back with red stripes running down the arms. It along with ones for his friends in their own colours had been a present from Lance on their last birthday's. Since then they had all worn them as an unofficial uniform for their yet as unofficial squadron. Finding his black leather flight boots from the previous night that came up to his knees Aerrow quickly left the tent.

The first thing he saw was his friends among the small amount of friends and relatives of the other squadron members, all of them standing around the large oak tree. They were all in quick discussion but, as they saw Aerrow approaching, they quickly fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked, immediately knowing something wasn't right when he noticed a few were and had been crying. His friends separated themselves from the group and came over to him.

"It's horrible! Terrible!" Piper said, half crying herself, as she was comforted by Junko.

"What?" Aerrow asked again, knowing it was bad if Piper was upset as she was normally very tough.

"The ah.." A tall grey haired man, who Aerrow vaguely recognised, began to say as he stepped towards them a little. "The battle was a success and Cyclonis's hold on Atmos has been released for now, she's disappeared again, but, there were casualties" He told him but then paused thinking of how to say his next words. "The Storm Hawks included" He finished, dropping his gaze from Aerrow as he spoke. On instinct Aerrow tried to reply but had to pause for a moment as the words became stuck in his throat.

"Dad as well?" He managed to ask in utter disbelief. Finn, who looked very grave compared to his normal bouncy self, shook his head.

"Lance is in the hospital on Terra Atmosia and, er..." He began to say but also paused as he tried to find the right words. "Ace has disappeared" He finished, looking just as shocked and confused as everyone else. Aerrow gave a small nod to show that he understood as it all sunk in. Without another word he turned on his heel and headed straight back to his tent.

Soon he had packed the few belongings he never went without including his twin blades which were powered, like his father's weapon, by a pair of light blue Striker crystals which stuck out of the hilt of them. Although shorter than most Sky Knight's weapons they could fit together via the Striker crystals when ignited to form a double edged blade. They had been a gift from Lance on the day he had been knighted as an official Sky Knight. Placing them in his attached shoulder sheaths he grabbed his packed rucksack and left the tent to get his skimmer that had been parked for him just outside. As he was climbing onto it and started up the engine, however, a roar of more engines was heard a short distance away. Looking up Aerrow saw his friends all packed and on their rides, with Stork sharing Junko's.

"Thanks guys" He said with a grateful smile.


	2. Chapter 2  A Change In Leadership

Soon they were all approaching Terra Atmosia. The capital and most central Terra in Atmos, Terra Atmosia was home to the Sky Knight Council, who acted as a loose authority to Sky Knights and squadrons. It was also home to the Aurora Stone which was widely regarded as Atmos's most powerful crystal and was securely held at the top of the Terra's tallest structure, the Beacon Tower. But it was Atmosia's large hospital Aerrow was flying towards and as soon as he landed next to it he grabbed his rucksack and ran for the lobby with the others not far behind him.

Lance had been placed in a small private room on the third floor that overlooked the front of the building. Propped up in the bed and surrounded and attached to various medical machines that were all giving off various vital signs he was covered in fresh cuts and bruises with bandages covering up the much more serious wounds. Even his voice seemed weakened and broken. The only other person in the room was Aerrow, who was sat on the bedside chair and could barely recognise his father compared to the last time he'd seen him.

"What happened dad?" He asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We had just launched from the Condor when..." Lance began to say, trailing off for a moment as the painful memories resurfaced. "Ace took my blade and, just, took us all down, including the Condor" He said in a hushed tone, as if not able to believe it himself.

"What!? Why?" Aerrow asked, shocked that a Storm Hawk had done this.

"I don't know, it was like he wasn't himself, and.." Lance trailed off and shrugged. After a few moments of silence he spoke up again. "Whatever happens I don't want you chasing after him, it's not worth it" He told Aerrow, who nodded in agreement. He knew that seeking revenge would be very short lived on someone who could take down an entire squadron. "Reach into that bag" Lance then said, breaking Aerrow's train of thoughts, as he pointed to a small leather pouch on the bedside table. As Aerrow reached inside it he felt a metal chain. Pulling it out, he saw that the silver chain had attached to it a small Striker crystal.

"A Striker crystal?" Aerrow asked holding the pendent with curiosity.

"It's our family crystal, everyone in our family has one" Lance explained. Aerrow nodded. Most families in Atmos chose a particular stone or crystal to give to their family members, normally one that reflected what their family did as a career. Aerrow guessed his family had chosen a Striker crystal as it was widely used in many Sky Knight's weapons. Piper was someone else he knew to have a family crystal, her's being a larger amber coloured Solaris crystal that she wore around her neck and over her top. Her parents had given it her years previously before they had died.

"I was going to give it you the day you took over the squadron but..." Lance began to say but trailed off again.

"Dad that's still going to happen, the Storm Hawks aren't finished because of this" Aerrow said, trying to remain positive.

"Oh I know that, but whether I'm there or not is a different matter" Lance replied, indicating the machines. Aerrow was about to protest this but Lance stopped him. "Just in case the worst happens I'll say this now, keep that crystal safe, one day it may tell you something, something you may want to know" He told him.

Three days passed and Lance slowly deteriorated. Aerrow hardly eat or slept but instead remained at his father's bedside. But no amount of treatment, time or hope could help. Lance quite quickly succumbed to his injuries and quietly slipped away. With no further reason to stay in Atmosia, Aerrow and the others returned to the only place they could, the Storm Hawks camp, to collect the rest of their belongings and decide what to do next.

As they arrived they found the friends and family members of the other Storm Hawks were already packing up and leaving for their homes, their concerns and worries for their own future's big enough without having to trouble themselves with the only children in the camp. Sitting around a camp fire as night fell suggestions came and went with little success on finding something suitable.

"We could try the Sky Knight Council and see what they could do?" Finn suggested half heartedly.

"They deal with official squadrons not kids" Piper responded. They were all growing worried about their future prospects as now none of them had any living relatives. The Storm Hawks had been their only lifeline and now that had been cut off. The war had seen to that. They didn't even have a permanent home to go to as, given the dangerous climate, Aerrow had, since his mother's death, travelled permanently with the Storm Hawks, whilst the others had done the same upon losing their own families and being taken in by the squadron.

"I was thinking .." Aerrow began to suggest as he considered what he was going to say next. "We could try and find the Condor? Restore it?" He offered.

"But it fell into the Wasteland" Stork reminded him and them all of the hostile landscape and the fire dwelling creatures who lived there.

"We've been there before" Finn said positively. "Well, flown over it anyway" He added with a grin. Piper considered for a moment before looking back at Aerrow.

"Are you suggesting that we form a squadron now? A Storm Hawks squadron?" She asked curiously.

"We were going to anyway and besides we've got the rides and skills and I'm sure we can find weapons for you guys on board" Aerrow replied confidently.

"We just need the ship" Piper added as she nodded. Aerrow knew she was already mapping out a plan on finding it already. "Well I'm in" She then told him.

"Wouldn't miss it" Finn agreed.

"You bet" Junko added as they then all then looked towards Stork, who rolled his eyes in defeat.

"We're doomed" He groaned as a way of agreeing.

The following morning they packed all their belongings onto their rides, with Stork sharing Junko's again, and set off to the skies where they knew the Condor would have been in the battle when it had fallen. Thanks to Piper's navigation skills it didn't take them long to find the ship which had come to rest in a small valley in the Wasteland.

Once inside it they began to inspect the damage with Junko leading the way in his mechanical skills. Having gone round the ship, inspecting every nook and cranny, they then all gathered on the bridge at the front of the ship. The bridge contained the controls for the Condor and held the best views thanks to the floor to ceiling windows and door that led out to a balcony deck overlooking the landing strip below jutting out in front of it, giving it the best view whilst it also contained the ship's main meeting table where the group had gathered around.

"Is the ship repairable?" Aerrow asked Junko and Stork, who had come to know the ship better than any of them when he'd been learning how to become a pilot.

"There is a lot of damage but I think we can repair it" Junko replied, resulting in a big sigh of relief from everyone.

"We best get started then" Piper said eagerly just as the engines of distant but approaching skimmers filled the air.

"Who's coming?" Finn asked in worry, knowing this wasn't a very common or even desirable airspace.

"Talons" Aerrow replied grimly. He'd gone to the large windows and could just make out the dreaded red and brown uniforms of the two men who were flying towards the ship. Judging by their sudden and open appearance it didn't seem like all of Master Cyclonis's power had been lost just yet.

"We can't fight them! We're not ready" Piper reminded him.

"I know but they're landing nearby and there's no harm looking" He replied.

The two Talons had landed some distance from the ship but had walked closer to it. Because of this their conversion could be heard by Aerrow and Piper as they hid behind one of the Condor's twin engines. The two Talons were also close enough to be recognised as one of them was shockingly familiar. Ace had been acting on Master Cyclonis's orders and had joined her side, that much was obvious, as he was now stood in front of his old squadron's ship in a Talon's uniform, the chest plate bearing Master Cyclonis's symbol of a red Raven in attack.

"The camp was searched sir but they've all gone, we're hunting them down as I speak" The other Talon told Ace, sounding nervous of him.

"I see," Ace replied unemotionally. "Go and report back, I will follow shortly" He then ordered. The Talon bowed and was beginning to leave when he paused and turned back to face Ace.

"Sir? If I may ask? Why did you want to come here?" He asked nervously.

"It doesn't concern you" Ace told him harshly. The Talon quickly bowed again and left without another word. Ace watched him reach his skimmer and take off before turning back to the Condor again. For a moment he looked over it which gave Aerrow a chance to look at him close up and understood what his father had meant by something being off about him. His dark eyes seemed distant and glazed as if they weren't properly taking in what they were seeing. Then Ace turned on his heel and left for his skimmer. Only when he'd gone did Piper then turn to Aerrow.

"What now?" She asked, relieved that they had gone and didn't seem to be coming back any time soon.

"We train to become the new Storm Hawks squadron" Aerrow replied determinedly.


	3. Chapter 3  The Unofficial Squadron

Two years had passed since the Condor had be found and restored to working order and, although not officially, it was now the home of the new Storm Hawks squadron who'd formed up and developed their skills in order to be ready to combat the ever present threat Master Cyclonis posed to Atmos.

Today, however, was a landmark in their quest to reaching their predecessors status of a revered squadron. The Storm Hawks were travelling to Terra Atmosia in order to speak with the Sky Knight Council about becoming an official squadron, something they'd being aiming towards for the past two years.

Parking the Condor on one of hilltops that overlooked Atmosia's main town they all travelled down on their rides towards the large cobbled square. As they pulled up and parked under the square's large tree some of the people milling about the various business looked towards them in curiosity and then looked again once they saw the once famous emblem of the Storm Hawks squadron on their jackets and rides. The Storm Hawks quickly became aware of the number of eyes now glancing their direction.

"The Storm Hawks!" A small boy of no more that six or seven called out in excitement from the crowd that had quickly formed near the Storm Hawks. The crowd were now murmuring among themselves at the possibility that the the legendary squadron could be back. One person who though so was Finn who was now leaning against his skimmer, grinning and enjoying the attention.

"Those aren't the Storm Hawks!" Another much older and much more disapproving voice called out. Finn's and half the crowd's smiles dropped as quickly as they'd risen. It was the boy's father, holding a glare that matched his voice. "Not the real ones" He stated, steering his son out of the crowd, who all then disappointedly dispersed and continued on with their business.

"What's that guy's problem!?" Finn asked in annoyance, fuelled by the loss of attention.

"Time, just give it time" Aerrow said in an effort to keep spirits up. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Aerrow's right, anyway we're here to something about it remember?" She said with enthusiasm as the group started walking towards the Sky Knight Council hall.

"I still don't get why we have to do this? It's just a waste of time!" Finn said, still annoyed. Piper shook her head and sighed at him.

"Finn this is so we're an official squadron, and so we won't have moments like that again" She said, indicating back to where the disapproving father had disappointed his son. The team soon reached the Sky Knight council hall where all squadrons reported to, received assignments from and, more importantly to the Storm Hawks, was also where new squadrons were made official.

The main hall inside it was a large open room with a tall desk where the council members were currently sat looking over the large amount of paperwork the Storm Hawks had filled out to apply to be even considered to become a squadron. The head council member, an aged man with grey hair and glasses, that impossibly made him look older, studied the pile of papers carefully before finally sighing in a way that gave the anxious Storm Hawks little clue of his decision.

"It seems everything is in order" He finally said, allowing the Storm Hawks to smile in relief. "I'll need your names and positions for the registry" The head council member continued, picking up a quill as he opened a ancient leather bound book that contained all of Atmos's squadrons and their members over the many generations.

"Aerrow, Sky Knight and leader" Aerrow said, excitement building with every moment.

"Finn, wingman and sharpshooter" Finn said, ever confident and also buzzing with excitement.

"Junko, flight engineer and heavy ballistics" Junko said, giving a small wave. Piper stood tall as she introduced herself.

"Piper, navigation and tactics" She said as she lifted up a finger. Stork looked a bit nervous, as always did when facing the unknown, as he introduced himself.

"Uh, Stork, carrier pilot" He eventually said.

"The Council will be most pleased," The head council member said in a voice that did not reflect his words. "To hear that a new Storm Hawks squadron has formed" He continued as his gaze fell back to the book. "Your predecessors were greatly admired," His added as his eyes then landed on Aerrow as he gestured towards him with the quill, giving a rare smile. "You have much to live up to Aerrow" He added as Aerrow, feeling the moment was coming, stepped forward a little.

"We're ready" He insisted. The head council member turned the large book around and offered the quill to Aerrow for him to sign the line under their names. Aerrow couldn't stop grinning. This was it. He stepped forward and reached for the quill. But at that moment, just as he moved into the man's direct view, the head council member got a better look at him through his glasses. What he saw surprised him and outraged him at the same time. He jerked the quill back sharply.

"Wait just a minute!" He exclaimed as he took another look at the group. "How old are you all?" He questioned them.

The doors of the Sky Knight Council hall slammed shut in front of the unofficial Storm Hawks. They had been turned down because of their age. Aerrow looked on in anger. Despite being recognised as a Sky Knight, enabling him to act as one in his own right, and the old Storm Hawks thinking him and his team ready the council had still rejected them. _What difference did that make?_ W_ho needs registration, anyway?_ He thought firmly to himself as Finn kicked the ground with his foot in annoyance, bringing his attention back to his friends.

"Told you it was a waste of time!" Finn said, annoyed and bitter with disappointment. This was a feeling that Aerrow could sense was being shared by the rest of the team.

"So we may not be official," He told them, attempting to change the mood. "But I'm still a Sky Knight, you're still my squadron and we're still friends, right?" He said. Piper sighed and started walking down the steps.

"I just wish people would take us seriously, it's been two years and there's not been one person who's not called us a bunch of kids" She told them. "We have the skills, we have the gear . . ." She began to say.

"We have Finn" Finn interrupted, a large grin on his face, as he pointed a thumb at himself. Aerrow smiled in amusement as he watched Piper roll her eyes. Finn was always so full of himself. At that moment, however, the noise of engines filled the air as five red and tan skimmers, each bearing the symbol of a soaring red Eagle, landed in the square in view of the Council Hall.

"It's the Red Eagles!" Junko announced excitedly. The Red Eagles. Aerrow's mood instantly lifted as did the other Storm Hawks's. The Red Eagles, led by Sky Knight Carver, were the defenders of Terra Atmosia and thereby guardians of the Aurora Stone and as such they were considered the best Sky Knight squadron in the entire Atmos.

"Come on, let's go meet them!" Piper said, motioning towards them. The Red Eagles had parked their skimmers before the large crowd that had gathered to see them. Approaching Carver, Aerrow held up a hand and introduced himself. "I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks, it's a real honour to meet you" He said. But Carver didn't take Aerrow's hand. Instead he looked at him with amused eyes as his gaze fell behind Aerrow to the other Storm Hawks standing just behind him. Turning his attention back to Aerrow with an amused smile, he finally addressed him.

"Aren't you a little short to be a Sky Knight kid?" He sneered. Aerrow's hand, smile and admiration fell as one. He could feel the cruel taste of resentment in his throat but, despite the offence, he held his tongue. Carver and his team then left on their skimmers, heading for the Beacon Tower where the Aurora Stone was held. But the shock of the comment still lingered with Aerrow. Twice in a single day he had been made to feel lesser because of his age, the second time by a fellow Sky Knight. Beyond irritated and if not downright insulted he gave orders in replacement of an uncomfortable conversation.

"Come on, let's go." He said, unable to keep the disappointment and hurt out of his voice's tone. Stork sighed, more in relief that anything else, as he and the other Storm Hawks followed Aerrow back to their rides.

"That could've gone worse" He commented as he so often thought it did.


	4. Chapter 4  Master Cyclonis

Far from Terra Atmosia, under a hauntingly blood red sky and storm ridden clouds, stood Terra Cyclonia. Home of everything and everyone feared by the rest of Atmos it reflected it's creator in every possible way. Master Cyclonis stood in her throne room addressing the seven shadowy figures she had chosen to summon, each of them obscured in shadows and only visible when a bolt of lightning crackled past the windows.

The first was a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She could have been considered as classically good looking if not for her slightly gaunt and skull-like face topped with her all black laced and buckled clothing and boots. She was called Bellatrix and was one of Master Cyclonis's oldest and most loyalist followers, her devotion almost slavish. Greyback wasn't devoted to Cyclonis as Bellatrix was, but still willingly followed her for his own benefit. A large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers. He had pointed teeth and long yellowish nails, adding to his almost bestial appearance.

Both Bellatrix and Greyback were thrilled to stand in the presence of their master once again. It meant that she was planning something, that her two years of absence from power was coming to an end.

The last four people stood in the room consisted of Ravess, a small violet haired woman who was not only a skilled flyer but also Cyclonis's champion archer, and the Raptors. A rogue group of scaly reptilian humanoids, much like over grown salamander, they were all brothers and here for business. Led by Repton, the tallest and leanest of the trio, his brothers, burly Hoerk and the smaller Spitz, they were impatiently waiting to hear what Cyclonis wanted from them.

"Once, I had the entire Atmos in my hands," Master Cyclonis spoke in a hushed tone. Cloaked in a hooded dark purple robe with her back turned to the group, she was stood on a raised platform working on a huge machine, pressing various buttons as the machine's arm like structures grabbed and fixed various parts to itself using a variety of crystals. "Then along came the Sky Knights!" She hissed, her utter hatred obvious. "And ruined everything," She added, her hands tightly clenching into angry firsts. "I want things back the way they used to be" She then said as she turned on her heel to face the group. "And soon my Talon squadrons will clip the wings of those Sky Knights and anyone else who dares oppose me" She stated as if it was destined to happen.

At that moment the large metal doors opposite her and behind the group swung open and hit the walls either side of them with a loud clank. The group all immediately turned to face them and saw the person who'd pushed them open as he began walking across the room towards them. His boots clanked against the metal floor with every step whilst the armour placed over his Talon uniform and the double bladed two handed blade on his back, powered by a high grade Fire Storm crystal, clinked every few strides. His jet black hair had grown and been kept slightly longer since his days as a Storm Hawk almost two years ago but his dark eyes had retained a slightly glazed and distant look about them.

Bellatrix, Greyback, Ravess and the Raptors watched him both respectfully and resentfully walk past them and stop just short of the platform Cyclonis was stood on.

"Master Cyclonis" He greeted with a bow, causing a rare smile to grace Cyclonis's face

"Ace," She replied, surveying her prized Talon. "So glad you could join us" She added. Repton took this moment to speak.

"I could care less about your plans Cyclonis!" He growled. "What's in it for the us?" He asked, a snake-like hissing to his S's, as he gestured to himself and his brothers. Cyclonis didn't immediately respond but instead took out a palm sized red crystal out of her robe's pocket as she pulled down her hood with her free hand. Pale skinned with contrastingly dark black hair, pinned up and away from her face, and ice cold amethyst eyes, which alone were enough to unnerve Repton's previous composure.

"Untold riches to start" She eventually told him quietly. Repton's eyes, however, narrowed in suspicion. Her tone may have been calm and quiet but there was something about it and the way the corners of her mouth had twitched into a smile that had seemed dangerous.

Cyclonis activated the crystal she was holding a moment later as a deep red light surged out of it and tore towards Repton, scooping him up off the ground and pinning him high above against the nearby wall. His two brothers could only watch, powerlessly to do anything, as Repton growled and hissed in anger and perhaps even with fear. "And I'll promise not to crush your measly little Terra Botagon!" Cyclonis added in a much more obviously threatening voice as she deactivated her crystal. Repton fell to the floor as the light pulled back and faded, landing with a heavy thud and groan, as Bellatrix and Greyback smirked in amusement. Picking himself off the ground and shaking his head clear Repton looked up at Cyclonis. Untold riches were a very tempting offer but Terra Botagon was his home and Master Cyclonis did not make empty threats.

"I believe," He began to tell her. "Something can be arranged" He replied through a gritted and forced grin.

"Good" Cyclonis replied, sounding as though his agreement had been guaranteed. "It's time to send a reminder, Atmos has and always will belong to me!" She then vowed.

On Terra Atmosia, Carver and his squadron were approaching the front doors of the Beacon Tower when Carver suddenly stopped and looked up at the structure and studied it as if in deep thought.

"Carver? Sir? Is something wrong?" One of his squadron members asked him, seeing him stop.

"That depends entirely on your point of view" Carver calmly responded, a smile spreading across his face as he reached for his blade, secured in a sheath attached to his belt. "Long live Cyclonia!" He then vowed. Before any of squadron could even register his words Carver had turned around to face them, his blade raised up in the air and poised to attack.

The Aurora Stone was removed from it's stand in the centre of the highest room of the Beacon Tower and instantly the sky above Atmosia darkened as the stone's light faded from view of the windowless archways atop the structure. The whole Terra noticed the change immediately, most turning and pointing at the darkened tower and wondering with both worry and fright what had happened.

The large main square where the Storm Hawks were getting ready to fly back to the Condor also fell under the sudden shadow and was soon abuzz with murmurings from the surrounding people. Junko was the first to vocalize the situation.

"The Beacon Tower!" He exclaimed, pointing at it. "Why's it stopped glowing?" He asked.

"Something must be wrong with the Aurora Stone" Piper immediately guessed, looking to Aerrow, her eyes wide with concern. Aerrow nodded, knowing what they should do next.

"Let's find out what it is" He told his team before climbing onto his skimmer and accelerating down the cobbled road leading to the Beacon Tower, the others following closely behind him.

When they reached the front entrance, however, they all skidded to a halt and stared in silence at the shock, and perhaps fear, of the sight in front of them.

"What happened?" Finn managed to ask, voicing what everyone else was thinking. The Red Eagles, minus Carver, were all frozen solid in a layer of crystal, their bodies twisted at weird angles that represented their last movements. Behind them the remains of the tower's front doors lay bent and burned, someone having obviously smashed their way in.

"Who did this?" Piper asked grimly, not wanting to look at the frozen figures.

"Someone powerful" Aerrow replied grimly as he removed his blades from their sheaths on his shoulders. Eyes narrowed he led his team towards the tower, determined to concentrate on the problem at hand. The others followed him in single file, glancing nervously around at the sickening icy figures, before one by one stepping through the ruined doorway and entering the tower.


	5. Chapter 5  Carver's Betrayal

Entering the dark room at the top of the tower the Storm Hawks saw the empty carved stone stand where the Aurora Stone should have been.

"Someone's taken the Aurora Stone!" Piper exclaimed. The man responsible for it's disappearance emerge from the shadows behind them, the soft blue light of the stone he was holding making him known to them. Turning round ready for a fight the Storm Hawks saw the man and the Aurora Stone in his hands.

"You needn't worry" He told them as he brought it up to his face, allowing the Aurora Stone's glow to reveal his face. _No it wasn't_? Aerrow thought in disbelief, knowing the rest of his team were thinking the same thing.

"Carver?" He questioned, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Carver smiled confidently as if he was pleased to be seen stealing the very thing he should have been protecting.

"It'll find a good home on Cyclonia" He said calmly.

"You're a Sky Knight!" Aerrow scolded him, the other Storm Hawks looking just as enraged.

"A Sky Knight wise enough to look where Atmos is heading" Carver answered as he stepped more towards the centre of the room and closer to the Storm Hawks. "Master Cyclonis." He added. The two words caused Aerrow's eyes to narrow in disgust and anger. "This and soon all of Atmos will belong to her" Carver added, admiring the Aurora Stone almost like he could see this future in the carves of the stone itself. "Though I don't expect a bunch of kids like you to fully appreciate her genius" He said with cocky grin. _Appreciate Cyclonis! Not a chance_! Aerrow thought furiously as he drew out his blades.

"I will not let that happen!" He growled in anger, the warning to Carver clear. Though he had only fought in training battles Aerrow knew he couldn't let Carver get away. Carver, however, seemed know it would be an easy and quick fight.

"You're welcome to try and stop me" He dared confidently as he drew his own weapon, a larger single blade with a ruby red Striker Crystal secured in the hilt of the handle. Both Carver and Aerrow ignited their weapons, causing red and sky blue glows to join the lighter blue of the Aurora Stone. Eyes meeting they both readied for a fight. Carver lunged first but Aerrow just managed to leap out of the way of Carver's blade, he had underestimated how quick Carver was. S_hape up Aerrow! This is real_! He reminded himself, knowing how close the encounter had been as he heard the sword bang against the floor where a second earlier he had been standing. Landing in a squat Aerrow used the rebound force to returned the attack but Carver managed to leap back and bring his sword up, locking it with Aerrow's blades. The weapons glowed even brighter as more and more power was put into the locked struggle, making it hard for Aerrow to see clearly as everything seemed to burr together in a swirl of colours. Carver on the other hand was use to this and could see clearly as he continued to wear a confident smirk on his face. The rest of the Storm Hawks were watching in amazement. They had never seen Aerrow like this before. In the training battles they had seen him fight in he had always been smiling and relaxed but now his face was serious as he lost himself to the anger of the battle. Carver, being the one of the two with more power, was the first to break the power lock. Managing to draw his sword away he struck Aerrow in the stomach with a powerful kick. Aerrow was knocked back and fell to the floor with a grunt of pain. Carver took advantage of this and launched forward, blade in position to strike Aerrow, but Aerrow managed to roll out of the way just in time, allowing him time to get painfully back to his feet. Carver chose not to charge again, he had time to toy and was having too much fun.

"It's your job to protect Atmos!" Aerrow said angrily, taking advantage of the slower pace of the battle to regain his breath. "You made an oath!" He reminded him as he pointed a blade in his direction.

"Oh, that's right! You think you're a Sky Knight" Carver taunted as Aerrow's fury grew. "But all you are is a kid way out of his depth" Carver added. Aerrow's tolerance shattered. The last comment had been the final straw. Centring himself he began to feel a very ancient and very instinctive power surge that felt both new and familiar at the same time beginning to emerge from his blades. The Storm Hawks's and Carver's faces all carried the same shocked, fearful and awe inspired expressions. Aerrow was enveloped in a blue light the same colour as his blades which then extended to form a pair of wings sprouting from his blades. Giving one mighty wing beat he brought the wings together to form a heavily charged and soaring pulse that blinded everyone else in the room. Carver didn't have a chance to react. He was sent him flying through the air, hitting the stone stand on his way to the ground. The Aurora Stone making a tink, tink sound as it rolled out of his hand and came to a rest on the ground. For a moment, the Storm Hawks just stood and stared, except for Stork who had hid his face in his hands waiting to emerge until he was sure the danger had passed. Then they cheered, delighted by the success of their leader. Upon hearing them, Stork uncovered his face and smiled.

"Out of his depth was he?" Finn taunted Carver, thought there was little point owing to the fact that Caver was already unconscious. Though aware of the significance of his fight Aerrow was pleased that it was over and deactivated his blades, sheathing them again. He didn't see it or him as great, just lucky. Everyone else, however, thought otherwise.

"Aerrow you have a move!" Piper exclaimed with a delight. _A Sky Knight move_ Aerrow thought in amazement. It was the one sign that someone was truly ready to hold the title of Sky Knight in Atmos and came to someone only when they were skilled enough to handle the power they drew from their weapon's crystal.

"The Lightning Claw" Aerrow said, able to identify the move he'd just performed as he practically knew them all by heart. He also knew that the Lightning Claw was considered one of the more impressive and much more powerful moves, requiring two blades to build up enough momentum to perform. "Huh guess I finally figured out my move" Aerrow finally managed to say, not wanting to dare mention how much power it had given him. Finn, however, was more than happy to go on about it.

"If only those old councillors could have seen you! They'd have so eaten their words" He exclaimed, slapping Aerrow on the back in congratulations. Stepping forward Aerrow gently picked up the Aurora Stone off the ground and placed it back on its stand, safe and secure. It's light then once again lit up the room and radiated a soft blue glow throughout Terra Atmosia. Taking advantage of Carver's 'cooperativeness' the Storm Hawks then alerted the officials to the situation, who were very shocked and surprised to find out their Sky Knight had tried to steal the Aurora Stone but more so at the group who had stopped him. _Kids_! They all thought in bewilderment, though they did not vocalise this thought out of gratitude.

Outside the tower's entrance now free of Carver's squadron, who were all recovering in the nearby hospital, the Storm Hawks watched as the now wide awake and very angry Carver was being marched away, his hands chained together in front of him. His gaze met Aerrow's as he passed him and his eyes narrowed into slits. Aerrow could have sworn Carver looked ready to ring his throat and was grateful for the chains on his wrists. "This isn't over! Cyclonia will rise again!" He spat out, his voice venomous. Watching him leave Aerrow almost feeling pity but mostly anger at Mater Cyclonis and how manipulative she could be. That unfortunately was the real danger with her. She would never directly attack.

"Storm Hawks" A old but familiar voice called, drawing Aerrow out from his thoughts. Turning he saw the council member who earlier that day had denied them to become an official squadron walking up with two other men who were probably also part of the Sky Knight Council and were just as old and serious as he was. But they were approaching the Storm Hawks with smiles on their faces. "We'd like a word," The head council member told them with the two other men standing behind him.

"See?" Aerrow heard Finn whisper excitedly as he nudged Junko beside him. "I bet this is the part where they beg us to become official and protect the Terra!" He said with a wide grin on his face.

On board the Condor, which was now circling the skies above Atmosia, Finn wasn't celebrating in fact he was doing the opposite, whining. "Get help! I can't believe all they want us to do is go get help!" He continued to complain as he slumped down onto the curved booth seat at the central table in the bridge. The rest of the Storm Hawks, except Stork who was up by ships controls, were also either sat at or stood around the circular table that bared the squadron's symbol.

"Finn!" Piper snapped at his whining as she stood in front of the table. "Thanks to Carver there's no one here to protect Terra Atmosia or the Aurora Stone" She reminded him, her mind already making a plan.

"So we'll bring reinforcements like they asked" Aerrow added firmly, his mind made up. Although the squadron was fair and open his word as Sky Knight was final. "But if we're looking for a way to prove ourselves," He told them. "This is it." He added, knowing it was what everyone else was secretly hoping for.


	6. Chapter 6  The New Plan

Back on Terra Cyclonia Ace was leading Ravess into the throne room again. They had just been summoned there by Master Cyclonis. Only two guards were also in the room apart from the tyrant herself, standing either side of her as she worked on her machine. Ace and Ravess stopped and bowed before the stand. Master Cyclonis, sensing they were waiting there, spoke without turning.

"I understand the Red Eagle's knight has failed" She said quietly. "And by the hand of a Sky Knight who claims to lead the Storm Hawks!?" She hissed, 'Storm Hawks' like many things concerned with enemies was said with an underlining dark tone.

"It's a rumour master" Ace assured her. "The Storm Hawks are no more" He added. They had to be. On Cyclonis's orders they had all been finished off over the past two years. It had been made sure of, none were left alive, not even their families. Cyclonis had wanted no trace left.

"Go!" Master Cyclonis spoke sharply. "Get me the stone! And this time," She said, the dark tone coming back but this time in a more dangerous whisper. "No mistakes!" She spat. Ace and Ravess nodded before bowing again and leaving the room, confident of Master Cyclonis's wishes being granted. Back in the throne room as Master Cyclonis continued working with her machine one of the two guards, a slightly small Talon compared to the other guard, narrowed her olive green eyes in deep thought. Unlike most of the other Talons she was wearing thick sky goggles indoors but with no helmet to hide her deep purple hair which was secured in a high ponytail. Knowing from the conversation she had just heard she knew she would have start her plan soon. Although at the same time she couldn't help hoping that the Storm Hawks's Sky Knight would be smart enough either to stay out of the Ace's way or lucky enough to survive an encounter.

Back on the Condor which was still circling Atmosia the Storm Hawks were all assembled on the bridge. Piper had set up a map of Atmos using a stand which had been placed in front of the controls so even Stork had been forced to put the ship on autopilot and listen. The other Storm Hawks were gathered around waiting to hear her plan or at least Aerrow hoped the others would get the main points as, detailed they were, Piper's plans tended to be very long and complicated. As a result, and mainly in Finn's case, they would sometimes forget the plan and charged blindly into a number of things with Finn normally bringing Junko into his plans and short cuts which often created even more problems.

"We'll contact the Diggory's of Terra Nova first" Piper told them, placing her pointer on Terra Nova on her map which was at most an hour from their current position. "Then off to Terra Rex" She continued, pointing to another nearby Terra.

"All this fuss over one crystal?" Junko asked.

"The Aurora Stone is the very symbol of Atmos" Piper replied, knowing how much it meant, particularly to the people of Atmosia. Aerrow was also reminded of a matter of more importance to him and to Master Cyclonis.

"It's also the most powerful crystal ever found, there's no telling what Master Cyclonis could do with it" He told them.

"And it's the only one of it's kind in the whole Atmos" Piper added.

"Let's not forget the eternal darkness, creation of evil and painful suffering that would most certainly follow anyone who stepped out of line with her" Stork added, as ever vocalising the worst case scenarios which were normally exaggerated, thought not in the case of Master Cyclonis. At that moment, as if on cue, the alarms that normally remained quiet on the Condor suddenly kicked off. Flashing red lights and the universal sound of an alarm blared all around the ship. Eyes wide, though not from surprise as he'd fixed them for every threat which for Stork was a lot of things, he reached for one of the periscopes. "Maybe it's starting sooner that I thought" He added. Combing the skies he looked all around for the danger and soon found it. Handing the periscope to Aerrow he could see a huge red airship heading their way, armed with a mass of ammunition and a considerably large hangar bay, indicating a large amount of crew and troops. The huge ship was also powered by eight engines compared to the Condor's mere two whilst the bow of it looked like beak. A Cyclonian Destroyer. Training the periscope to zoom in Aerrow focused on one of the many skimmers that was now launching off the ship's runway. The pilot's were nearly all wearing helmets, normally seen as a sign of cowardice in Atmos. The pilots was also wearing red goggles and a red and brown armoured uniform. The symbol of a red raven striking out in attack on the chest plates, giving them away instantly in case the ship hadn't.

"Talons," Aerrow said, informing his team. Following the Talon's path he knew where they were headed. "They're headed straight for Atmosia" He added as he turned himself away from the periscope, his mind already at work. "There won't be time to get help" Piper said, glancing at her map with worry.

"Then we're going to have to handle it, alone" Aerrow replied, trying to keep his voice steady. The others all exchanged nervous looks whilst Stork looking petrified. _They were all worried and so was he _Aerrow realised. _No! Now was the time to stay calm_! Aerrow told himself, knowing that the others would pick up on his mood. They would followed his lead and if he was fearful and nervous they would be as well. They all had to be calm and steady. Evil was coming. Panic was the best word to fit the mood on the Condor and though it was not obvious it lingered like a bad smell. Aerrow, Finn and Junko had gone to the hanger to prepare their rides for battle whilst Piper had started going over her charts. Her orders were to stay on the ship with Stork and think up a more long term plan whilst Aerrow, Finn and Junko confronted the Talons in order giving them and Atmosia more time and to stop them and the Condor being blasted from the sky.

"Okay, I'll could um..." Piper thought aloud, trying to assure herself, "I could use my last wind crystal to make it more unstable for the Talons" She suggested to herself. In the hanger Finn, who was showing his panic the most out of any of them, was franticly attaching every spare weapon he could find to his skimmer. "And then," Piper continued thinking aloud. "I could use come Drizzle crystals for more cloud cover" She said before she paused in her optimism. "What am I saying? That's a terrible plan!" She groaned to herself. Back in the hanger a large crash rang out. Finn had fallen over in his rush to fix another cannon to the two already attached to his skimmer along with a barrel of missiles and his normal crossbow. Stork, who seemed very calm in all this though it was probably only a result of acceptance of defeat, was writing on a sheet of paper.

"In light of my untimely demise I, Stork hereby decree all my worldly possessions to, oh" He groaned as he realised that all his possessions were on the Condor and would be destroyed regardless. Junko was now almost ready but, if not worried enough about the situation in hand, was growing concerned about Finn who was still adding last minute weapons to his sky ride.

"That thing's never gonna fly Finn" He warned as he saw the sheer amount of canons and barrels that were strapped onto his ride. Finn shrugged desperately as if to asked what else he should be doing. Aerrow came running in with his own sky goggles which he didn't normally wear but needed them for the speed and moves of a sky battle.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice sounding a little unsteady. Everything was soon set. Ready to set out Aerrow, Finn and Junko were on their skimmers with their engines revving. Aerrow knew he should make a speech as Sky Knight. He spoke into the speaker. "So nobody believes in us," He began to say, still unsure of his words. "Well, now is the time to prove them wrong, so whatever you do, try not to er, mess up" He added hesitantly as he realised how unsure he had sounded. On the bridge Piper and Stork exchanged nervous glances whilst Junko winced. Finn was the only one to say anything.

"Not your best" He told him. Hand on his head Aerrow tried to adjust it.

"You know what I mean" He said trying to find the right words. "Let's do it!" He said confidently, snapping his goggles on and twisting his ride's handlebars, accelerating the skimmer through the open hatch with Finn and Junko behind him. The three skimmers leapt off the landing strip and transformed into their flight modes although Finn's dropped a lot more at first owing to the additional weapons which made it difficult for his skimmer to operate under the weight. After a moment of additional panic where he was falling rather than flying his ride caught a wind current and lifted back up. Aerrow could measure a guess on how nervous they all were based on how he was feeling. This wasn't like training. "Just remember the plan and we'll be fine" He reassured, trying to calm them and himself.

"Keep them off that Terra" Finn answered, though he was looking very pale. The Cyclonian Destroyer was looming closer and closer. _Don't think_ _just fly,_ _don't think_ _just fly,_ _don't, wait... _Aerrow thought. His eyes had fallen on the commander leading the Talons. _Was that? _He thought. Finn caught up with him. "Aerrow, that's Ace, as in Cyclonis's Ace" He told him. Back on the Condor, Piper was zooming in using the periscope on Ace's face. Her voice came through on the radio, full of fear.

"As in single-handedly responsible for the destruction of the old Storm Hawks! Aerrow get out of there now! We can't fight him!" She called desperately. Aerrow knew very well who Ace was. In two years he had forged a fearsome reputation and was considered the most feared and greatest fighter pilot in Atmos, mainly due to his betrayal of the old Storm Hawks, including Aerrow's father.

"I'm not running away" Aerrow replied. On the Condor, Piper didn't argue with Aerrow but still grew more concerned. Stork, who was controlling the ship, was waiting for her signal. "Open fire Stork!" She ordered as soon as soon as she saw the Talons take notice the others. The Condor surged forward as Stork operated the number of levers and started firing at the Cyclonian Destroyer. Soon Stork was fighting to keep the ship steady whilst firing and dodging as the blasts that were returned by the Destroyer. Confident that Piper and Stork could handle it Aerrow, Finn and Junko turned their attention back to the opposing skimmers. Aerrow made his way through the ranks and headed straight for Ace, knowing that he was the only one among them who stood a chance against him. Besides, he had a score to settle.


	7. Chapter 7  First Fight

Ace could see Aerrow approaching. Confident in his skill and the obvious inexperience of his opponent he jumped out of the his seat and stood on the top set of wings of his skimmer with his sword ignited and pointed at the ready. _A dangerous move _Aerrow thought. But he knew that Ace could afford the risk of simply being knocked off. Reaching to his right shoulder he drew out one of his blades and took a shot, sending a energy pulse at him. Ace, as Aerrow half excepted, simply leaped out of the way. _But where to_? He thought as he saw Ace's ride fly away without without him. Then he heard a voice to his right.

"You're a little young" The voice said. Aerrow turned his head to the voice. There, standing on his wing, was Ace, his eyes examining his opponent up close and finding himself amused by what he saw. "Since you're new at this let me to explain the rules" He said. Before Aerrow could react Ace then lunged forward and seizing his shoulder painfully with a vice grip. Aerrow saw the distant and glazed look of his eyes and would of thought this odd if his life hadn't been in danger as he attempted to loosen Ace's grip in vain. "There are none! If you live you win and just so you know," Ace continued to growl his warning viciously, "I never lose!" He hissed as he finished speaking and threw the Aerrow into the back of his seat before turning and leaping back onto his own ride and flew away, but deliberately not far and fast enough for Aerrow not to be able to challenge him again. This, however, only made Aerrow even more determined. It was if Ace was taunting him into battle. Holding his blade out determinedly Aerrow flew after him. Meanwhile Junko was doing well, better than he thought anyway. Coming out of a roll one of the Talons slammed up against him, the wings of the two rides locking together and making it impossible for any movement except for straight flying. Panic clouded Junko's mind for a moment but forcing himself to clam down he remembered what he was, a Wallop. With a determined grunt he punched through the Talon's skimmer engine, causing the ride to instantly plummet and fall apart as it fell. The Talon had no choice but to jump off his ruined ride and deploy his parachute, hoping he would be picked up from the Wasteland. Finn was not having a comfortable ride. The rushed and improvised modifications had made his ride rattle and pull to the left. As he tried to take shots at a Talon his ride gave a viscous jerk, causing him to miss by miles.

"Oh come on!" He groaned. It was then that he saw the shadow of an unfamiliar skimmer fall over his own, looking up he saw a woman with violet hair, aiming ready with a bow and a crystallised arrow sitting on the narrow string. Taking aim she shot before Finn could bring his ride round as, unlike Ravess's bow, Finn's crossbow was attached to his ride and had to be brought round with it. Yelling in fright as the arrow flew towards him he did the only thing he could do and pulled his ride out of the way. But the skimmer was to heavy to react quickly enough. The arrow struck one of the ropes that was securing a blaster in place on one of his wings. The shift in weight caused the ride to spin downward uncontrollably. Finn screamed, he couldn't not. But he didn't crash, he didn't die, the severed rope had be keeping all the other bulky weapons strapped to the ride. Free of it's load the skimmer stopped rolling and started performing. Now able to move as he wanted Finn gratefully turned his ride and weapon around to take a shot. Aerrow and Ace were circling each other. Aerrow was now more aware of assuming easy moves weren't always easy opportunities. Ace charged once again, sword at the ready. Not deterred Aerrow returned the charge, now with both blades drawn. They were both charging at a dangerous speed but the two skimmers pulled up at the same time, their pilots mere meters apart. The sound of metal on metal could be heard a good distance away whilst the lights of blue and red could be seen flashing with each hit. Finn's shot should have been a bull's eye if not for Ravess firing at the same time with the same accuracy. The two arrows hit each other, causing sparks to fly as the arrows merged into one, both heading for Finn. Ravess's arrow had been more powerful and it had completely destroyed the other and carried on speeding through the air towards him. Staring in shock and fear Finn tried to spin his ride out of the way but was not quick enough. The arrow sliced through his skimmer's engine causing it to split into two. Finn screamed as he fell, his mind not thinking to deploying his parachute. Then he hit metal. It was the bow of Junko's skimmer, Junko having raced over after seeing his friend in trouble.

"You ok Finn?" He asked. Finn groaned, apart from landing crotch first, he was fine.

"I'm good" He managed to squeak out. The Condor was also in trouble, it's cannons and shields were no match for the Cyclonian Destroyer. "

No! No! No! Don't do this!" Stork cried frantically as the ship showed signs of breaking down. "Shields have gone down!" He shouted. "Piper if we don't run now we're going to lose the Condor! It can take any more!" He told her desperately.

"Stork, the others need our backup!" Piper protested.

"Well, they should run too!" Stork answered back and with that he steered the Condor away from the Destroyer and towards safer and quieter skies. Junko and Finn, who was still clinging to Junko's bow, took the Condor's signal and followed close behind with Talons chasing them off. Aerrow and Ace were the only ones still fighting, their weapons clashing fast and hard, sending sparks everywhere, which would have blinded Aerrow if not for his goggles. Then they swiftly pulling away from each other and came back for another charge, both leaping onto the top set of their rides wings, their weapons at the ready.

"So? Where's you fancy move Sky Knight?" Ace taunted. Despite the blood roaring in his ears and the wind whistling like crazy Aerrow heard Ace clear enough. Calming his nerves he focused and allowed the instinctive power to surge through him again.

"It's right here" He responded as the blue light travelled from his blades and surround him once again. For a moment Ace's eyes widened in surprise but then he quickly recovered himself. The boy was inexperienced and he had made a mistake. Aerrow's shot missed, not because of Aerrow's aim but because he had done it in the open where, unlike Carver, Ace could move out of it's path with ease. The moment Aerrow landed he knew it had gone wrong as he saw his own skimmer flying away without him. And yet, he had still landed on a ride.

"Good form" An all to familiar voice said from behind him. It was then that Aerrow realised what had happened. He had landed on Ace's skimmer. With a surge of anger, desperation and even embarrassment Aerrow turned and locked blades with him as Ace continued to evaluate his move. "But I suggest you work on the landing!" He sneered before launching a kick that collided with Aerrow's stomach, causing him to roll and tumble off the skimmer. Panic blinded Aerrow for a moment as he found himself in free fall but managing to catch his breath he forced himself to calm down as much as he could. Somehow he flipped around and in one swift movement he brought out, not a parachute as a lot of other people carried, but rather a retractable glider which enabled him to keep fighting, or so he hoped. However, his hope of a continued fight was about to be shattered as Ace wanted an end to this and fast. Aerrow combed the sky for his opponent and soon saw him heading in his direction, his sword ready to strike. Aerrow could only brace himself as Ace fired. The red ball of energy hurtled in his direction. It struck the right wing of his glider. Aerrow spun wildly out of control as he yelled in fright, unable to control his terror. The shot had bent his right wing, destroying the balance of the whole glider. Unable to tell which way was up or down all Aerrow could see was the sky and Terra Atmosia coming closer and closer towards him or more accurately he was heading closer towards it. In the main square a large crowd had gathered to watch the unfolding battle. They stood wide eyed, gasping and pointing as they saw Aerrow tumble in their direction. Impossibly and unbelievably Aerrow felt himself spin faster as he fell beneath the building levels as he flung out his arms in a vain attempt to break his fall. This time he was lucky. His unbent wing had hit the ground first, forcing the glider to turn over, taking the main force of the impact. But it was still brutal and was worse than Aerrow could had imagined. From the force of the fall the glider had snapped off his back, causing him to roll over it and slide across the ground. Not able to focus too well all Aerrow knew was that much to his relief he wasn't falling any more. Trying to push himself off the cobbled ground Aerrow yanked off his goggles and let them hang around his neck as he coughed out the cloud of dust his impact had created. A shadow fell over him before he'd even tried to get to his feet. The red light of the sword snapped at him, threatening his throat. Looking up Aerrow saw Ace standing over him, obviously here to finish the job. Aerrow then noticed three skimmers fly over head and his heart sank. The Talons would soon have the Aurora Stone. "This is where I claim victory" Ace growled. But surprisingly his blade moved away, powered down and was put back into it's sheath. "But since you're young, I'll allow you your lifetime to savour this defeat" Ace taunted. As if on cue the skies of Atmosia darkened and everyone knew what it meant. The Talons had taken the Aurora Stone. Returning back one of them proudly handed Ace the precious stone. Admiring it for a second Ace placed it into a pouch that was attached to his belt, lingering long enough to ensure Aerrow and the crowd could clearly see he had it. Not wanting to believe he had failed Aerrow thought to attack and take the stone from the Ace right there and then. But although not showing it, or at least, he hoped he didn't, it hurt to move and he would struggle to even stand, never mind fight. Even if he could Ace would have his sword back out again all to quickly and there was no chance of a rematch, not now. With a last triumphant sneer at Aerrow, Ace and the other Talons got back onto their rides and quickly took off. Then they were gone.


	8. Chapter 8  The Recovery Race

Aerrow winced painfully as he started to lift himself off the ground. The crowd was in no rush to help him, they were all still in too much of a shock of the situation. Luckily at that moment Junko was landing his skimmer nearby with Finn sitting behind him. They both ran up to their Sky Knight, helping him to his feet and making sure he didn't fall as he swayed.

"You all right Aerrow?" Finn asked, sounding worried. Aerrow nodded in response. Although it hurt there was nothing serious, cuts and bruises yes but nothing more. Wincing painfully he blinked a few times and tried to make his eyes focus as he scanned the area.

"Where are the others?" He asked.

"Aerrow" Piper's voice called to him over the noise of her ride's propellers. Turning his head skyward he saw Piper along with Stork descend into the square, the Condor he assumed was safe. "Are you all right?" She asked as she walked up, mirroring Finn's question.

"I'm fine" Aerrow reassured. Piper nodded in response and relief. She could see that, although his hair was wilder than normal and his face covered in sweat and dirt, except around his eyes where his goggles had been, Aerrow looked unhurt. The crowd who had been watching this suddenly parted as the head of the Sky Knight Council stepped towards the group.

"The Aurora Stone, in the hands of Cyclonis and her forces" He spoke quietly, seeming lost on what to do next.

"We'll get it back" Aerrow assured him, his voice back to it's confident tone as he became determined to not let Cyclonis win. Besides he wanted a rematch. The head council member nodded in an acceptance, having no choice but let this unofficial squadron try.

"It is vital that Cyclonis does not use that stone" He reminded him.

"We're going to Cyclonia to get it back!" Aerrow said determinedly. His team's jaws dropping in bewilderment as, though expecting to help with recovery, none of them thought it would be this direct.

"We are?" They asked in unison. Aerrow nodded and smiled confidently. They were.

"We're doomed," Stork stated with a groan. Across the Atmos Ace was stood on the top set of his ride's wings and was looking over Terra Cyclonia, preparing to grant Master Cyclonis her wish, the possession of Atmos's most powerful crystal. Entering the throne room Ace bowed onto one knee and offered the Aurora Stone to her. Taking it Master Cyclonis then turned back to her machine.

"Well done" She said with no evident emotion in her voice as she had been expecting success anyway. "Now we can see the full power of the Aurora Stone unleashed" She added as she started to press buttons on her machine. This time no other crystals moved but instead the floor did. Ace stared in awe as the machine extended, growing even taller and wider than before. A great metal case with glass walls and a crystal holder lifted out to finish it off. The crystal holder opened up as Master Cyclonis then placed the Aurora Stone, tiny in comparison to what it was about to power, in the grip of one of the mechanical arms that picked it up and held in place of the holder as three pointed metal shutters clamped down on the delicate crystal sides. The Aurora Stone then started glowing even brighter as it reacted with the machine. "It's called a Storm Engine" Cyclonis explained to Ace. "Imagine being able to choose a Terra and how much damage it should receive and suffer, it's about to happen!" She said with a excited smirk on her face. At that moment, a level meter clanked up to it's first point. "In a few hours," Master Cyclonis continued, "This will be the only safe place and all of Atmos will be bowing at my feet" She vowed.

There had been no time to alert any other squadrons who nearly all had their own Terra's to protect in any case. The Storm Hawks were one of very few squadrons who did not have an assigned Terra to look after but instead helped those who needed it regardless of location. Like before, they would have to handle this problem alone. Putting their heads together they had come up with a plan, a very dangerous and very risky plan which, if successful would be a first. They were going to sneak into Cyclonia and get out alive. Aerrow was flying alongside the Condor on his skimmer, which had switched to auto pilot and landed itself during his fall, whilst on the Condor Piper was studying her charts and maps as Stork flew the ship. Looking out of the window Piper gave a thumbs up to Aerrow, who saw her signal and saluted in response before continuing to flying straight ahead whilst the Condor ducked below the cloud line and into the Wasteland. Soon they were levelling out over the molten lava as, as if to test their nerves, one of the hundreds of volcanoes erupted right in front of them. Stork had to swerve to avoid it and changed route as he shuddered nervously. _This is the worst plan ever_! He thought to himself. Aerrow on the other hand thought the plan was brilliant as he flew in the open skies. Soon he began passing jagged cliffs all with the symbol of Cyclonia attached to them plain for everyone to see and to get the message. Stay away!. On the dark Terra itself a delivery of supplies was coming into one of the docks. There were four large congregated metal containers being picked up off a ship by a large crane and being placed in one of the main hangers. Once the unloading was done the crane and most of the workers left to do other jobs. Not long after they'd gone, however, one crates doors began to rattle and shake. The bolt securing these doors was rammed off and fell to the floor with a clang as the door slowly creaked open. Junko and Finn poked their heads around the door and got their first look at Cyclonia. The first thing they noticed was how forbidding and dangerous the place looked with it masses of weapons, ships, sky rides and worst of all, some Talons a distance away, recognisable in their helmets, goggles, and red and brown uniforms.

"So this is Cyclonia" Finn whispered.

"Yeah," Junko managed to respond, unsure of the plans success.


	9. Chapter 9  Cyclonia

The Condor was still making it's way through the Wasteland when suddenly another volcano erupted lava right in front of them. Gasping fearfully Stork steered the ship away just in time.

"First we decided to fly to Cyclonia but then we have to do it through the Wasteland" He grumbled to Piper as two more volcanoes erupted in front of him, making him jerk the controls again and push the ship's limits a few times in order for it not to melt or catch fire. Piper was stood behind him, studying her charts which were spread out on the table, her hands resting either side of them.

"It's the only way Stork" She replied. "All we need to worry about is that all the parts of the mission go through without a hitch" She said to reassure him, sounding confident in the plan, before returning to her charts. Sneaking through the thankfully quiet hallways of Cyclonia, Finn and Junko were very aware of having to be stealthy.

"What are we looking for again?" Junko asked Finn in a strained whisper, worrying his voice would give them away.

"A grate in the floor it'll lead into a large pipe where the Condor will meet us" Finn answered. Passing an open doorway, however, a soft blue light was seen coming out of it. Finn stopped just after the doorway, unsure of what he had seen. _No? That light couldn't be_? He thought as he backed up to the doorway with Junko following his lead as they peered inside. "I don't believe it!" Finn gasped in utter joy and amazement. In the centre of the large room was the unmistakeable Aurora Stone, held in the grasp of a large machine. "Look, the Aurora Stone!" Finn said as he pointed it out to Junko, who's reaction was the same when he saw it. Throwing caution to the wind and going against every warning and lecture Piper had given them Finn tiptoed into the throne room, motioning for Junko to follow him. "Let's just grab it and go!" He said, wanting to get it all over with.

"Remember what Piper told us Finn, stick to the plan!" Junko reminded him causing Finn to stop and slump in annoyance. Piper would never fail to nag them about sticking to plans.

"She always making things too complicated" Finn pointed out, turning to face Junko. "Just think of all the time and danger we'll skip" He persuaded. This convince Junko to drop his concerns as Finn had hoped it would. Nodding he joined Finn as they approached the odd machine. Looking up they realised that they would not be able to just reach up and grab the stone so Junko helped Finn to stand on his shoulders in order to reach and take it from the machine. Stretching for it Finn almost lost his balance a few times, nearly falling backwards, but he managed to steady himself again. Trying again and again they were soon getting worried about staying too long. _Surely someone was meant to be guarding this? _Finn thought.

"Come on, Finn, grab it!" Junko urged as Finn tried again. _Just a little further_! Finn thought as he strained to reach it.

"You might want to rethink that" A cold dark but strangely calm voice interrupted their attempts. Finn and Junko turned around slowly and reluctantly. Standing in front of the open door was Master Cyclonis, flanked by two guards on either side if her, one of which was the slightly small purple haired Talon who had been in the throne room earlier. "Who are you?" Master Cyclonis questioned, her eyes narrowing at them more in curiosity than anything else. Finn swallowed nervously.

"Busted," He whispered to Junko as they looked at her with worry and fear. Meanwhile the Condor, it's occupants unaware of the glitch in the plan, had reached the base of the Terra where large and rusting pipes jutted out at odd angles to greet them.

"Cyclonia," Piper said, shivering a little as she gazed out the windows. "It looks just as ugly below" She added as she took in the view. The Condor soon made it's way towards the largest pipe which was about double the size of it before it carefully flew into it. In Cyclonis's throne room Finn, who was still stood on Junko's shoulders, seemed frozen with fear. Then, acting on impulse, he pulled out his crossbow from it's sheath on his back and fired at Cyclonis in a vain attempt. Master Cyclonis didn't even raise a hand, she didn't have to. One of the guards behind her, a tall bulky man, had sent a blast from his weapon which knocked the arrow out of the air. But the wave of energy didn't stop there. Finn and Junko both gasped simultaneously. But that was far as they got as the blast knocked them off their feet. Both unconscious Master Cyclonis brought up her hand which was holding a long metal staff with a crystal embedded on the hilt. The effect of the stone quickly became known as Finn and Junko began to lift off the ground and into the now open glass door of the case which was attached to the machine. By the time they came round the door had been shut and locked securely. It took a few moments for Finn and Junko to take in their situation as Cyclonis observed them with curiosity. Junko began to look at the glass around them and then at his fists. _Could I_? He thought to himself. With a loud grunt Junko punched the glass with all his might. But it didn't shatter as expected, there was just the sound of Junko's cry of pain as he drew his hand away and clutched it. The glass had not even been chipped. Master Cyclonis smiled cruelly.

"They'll get to be the first to see how it works" She said to the guards but loudly enough for Finn and Junko to hear through the thick glass, before walking forward to examining her prisoners more closely. "Too bad it will be the last thing they see" She added. She then saw the symbol on their jackets. "At least this solves the mystery of the Storm Hawks alleged return," She said with a laugh. "They haven't, just children pretending" She added cruelly. "I'm guessing it's not just you two though? I wonder if your Sky Knight I've heard so much about is around?" She asked, considering what this squadron's next step would be. Aerrow was making his way deeper into Cyclonia. As the distraction and therefore expecting confrontation he was surprised at how quiet the skies were. It felt like the whole place was holding it's breath, waiting for something. _Was the plan working_? He couldn't help but think. Then something up ahead made him guess that his question was about to get an answer. A group of Talons was heading his way, at least six maybe seven of them, led by a Ravess. As Aerrow flew closer to get a better look a large bang rang out as his ride was suddenly struck by something. Luckily whatever it was only bounced off the metalwork. Looking more closely he saw the woman had a bow and was already loading another crystallised arrow. He needed a plan and quickly as he ever neared them. Then he noticed some of the Talons had vanished from the group. It was the sound of engines coming from behind him that alerted Aerrow to the danger. Without having to look back he already knew he was surrounded as three of the Talons began to force him into the path of the other four. Focusing on the woman with the bow he tried to think of something. Nothing. No spark of inspiration, impulse or instinct came through. Just in time he brought his attention back to see her shoot again. Aerrow shouted in surprise and spun out of the way of the arrow which clipped his ride again. The Talons were almost upon him now and up seemed the only way out. Pushing at his controls his ride began a near vertical climb but the Talons also followed. Although no longer surrounding him they had formed a spiral below him with Ravess flying up in the middle of it. Then Aerrow remembered something he had seen his father do. _Could I do it_? He thought as he glanced over his shoulder and down at the Talons. His ride was completely vertical by now. Taking out his blades and igniting them Aerrow fleetingly remembered how his father had frequently told him to practice moves first before he took a deep breath and flip backwards off his Skimmer. Spreading his arms outwards he let out a loose battle cry as he began to spin downwards. Ravess tried to pull her skimmer out of his way but was too slow to avoid his blade. Aerrow's skimmer, designed to follow it's rider, spun around and started to outrun Aerrow so that he could catch him later as he continued falling, his blades slicing through each of the doomed skimmers wings or engines as he descended. They had all seen him too late and by the time they had figured out what he was doing, it was useless trying to get out of the was. The rides lost their power and fell away from them leaving their riders to follow. With his skimmer waiting underneath him, Aerrow landed perfectly on top of his wings, overjoyed in his success.

"It worked!" He cried out, knowing that he had somehow pulled it off as he saw each of the Talons parachute down into the Wasteland. What he didn't see, however, was that on one of the docks Ace had witnessed his impressive move through a pair of binoculars. "I haven't seen moves like that since..." He began to say out loud but trailed off into his thoughts before he headed back inside. The Condor was now travelling through the maze of pipes underneath the Terra. Piper was looking out the window, a dark and gloomy sight meeting her eyes. The pipe they were in travelled around a bend which Stork negotiated with relative ease. Neither Storm Hawk, however, saw the three skimmers jump out of a linking pipe they'd passed and begin to follow them. It took a large bang and tearing sound that introduced the Piper and Stork to their followers. Stork looked around frantically, having expected the worst case scenario for a while, whilst Piper, who was a little more rational, made for one of the periscopes, giving her a view of the Condor's underbelly and the ground below it. The periscope identified three skimmers following them.

"Raptors," She muttered as she watched Repton snarl in confidence as he rode in front of his two brothers. Piper then turned away to face Stork. "Come on Stork we've gotta outrun them!" She told her pilot urgently.

"Any faster and the Condor will most definitely get scratched" Stork answered, not wanting hurt his beloved ship if he could help it. Another bang rattled the ship.

"Any slower and were going to get blasted!" Piper pointed out as Stork seemed to realise this.

"Good point" He said sheepishly before pulling a lever, making the Condor sped away from the group of Raptors. Repton growled in frustration and accelerated after it, his brothers following him. _They weren't getting away that easily_! He thought to himself. They soon caught up to the Condor as the ship sped through the pipelines, bouncing, banging and scraping along the walls as it tried to outrun it's pursuers. Stork fought for control as the ship jerked, shifted and vibrated but at these speeds he would never get her perfectly straight. Now sitting down at the table, Piper had determined it was the safest place given the ships unsteadiness. The pipe suddenly cut off, leading the ship and the Raptors into a large void chamber in place for more ventilation. The wider spaces allowed Stork to pick up more speed and steady the ship. The Raptors, however, also benefited from the open space as they were riding skimmers which transformed into their flying versions at the flick of switch. The Condor was soon reaching another pipe. The Raptors followed, not bothering to return their rides to bike mode as it was still wide enough to fly in and it was also a better height to reach the more vital parts of the ship. Gaining on them with every turn they continued building speed whilst they attack. Another bang and rip sounded from somewhere on the ship. _Did they ever quit_? Piper thought to herself whilst Stork it seemed had tolerated enough of the assault as he narrowed his eyes in irritation.

"I hate tailgater's" He muttered before pulling down a lever causing the Condor to make an emergency stop. The Raptors had been travelling too fast to stop in time. Both Piper and Stork sighed in relief at the three clanging noises that were the Raptor's skimmers and the Raptors themselves hitting the rear end of the ship before they slid down and onto the ground. Stork didn't waste a moment and hit another lever making the Condor speed away again as Piper enjoyed the peace.

"Good flying, Stork," She said to Stork who just smiled and shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10  Revelations

In the dark throne room a very nervous Talon had just brought the news of Ravess's defeat to Master Cyclonis. Finn and Junko had pressed up against the glass, trying to see and hear what was going on through the thick glass. After the messenger had left Master Cyclonis considered for a moment, her face only looking curious.

"So, they managed to defeat Ravess" She muttered to herself, glancing up towards Finn and Junko as she came to a conclusion. "This must be your Sky Knight friend from Atmosia!" She said to them, a trace of anger in her voice. Finn and Junko looked at each other and smiled upon hearing this.

"I knew it! That's our boy!" Finn cheered, patting Junko on the back in reassurance. Their joyful feelings, however, were quickly cut short by a glare from Cyclonis.

"You two!" She barked to the two guards who were stood to attention by the door. "Gather a group of guards amd find this intruder! Bring them back to me alive!" She ordered, now sounding angry and frustrated by this inconvenience. As the guards bowed and left Finn's heart sank. He knew that Aerrow could handle the guards but if Cyclonis got hold of him he would be in trouble. Cyclonis then turned back to face the two Storm Hawks with a cruel smile on her face. "Of course there's always a chance Ace will find your friend first, an encounter I don't expect them to survive" She sneered at them. "I wouldn't count of a rescue" She added, seeing the metal indicator click up another level. "Because it will be too late" She finished causing both Finn and Junko to gulp with worry. _Careful Aerrow and hurry_! They both thought. The Condor, having ditched the Raptors, had slowed down in order to find it's rendezvous point. Piper was splitting her gaze between her maps and the view outside the window as a joining pipe suddenly appeared overhead the one the Condor was travelling in. "That's the shaft!" She pointed out, relived they had finally arrived and without being noticed too much. Stork nodded and pulled at the controls, sending the Condor into the new, considerably smaller pipe. The noise of grinding metal filled the air. The Condor was slightly too big for it. Stork, however, continued to push her through, hoping that the pipe would widen out. It didn't widen and with a final jerk the ship ground to a halt. The jolt threw Piper and Stork off balance and sent them falling to the floor in a tangled mess.

"Oh, that's going to leave a mark" Stork winced as Piper rolling her eyes in response. Only Stork could think about scratch marks in the middle of Cyclonia. At least they were safe, for now. Aerrow had landed on the main dock and saw at once that he had to take extreme caution as with a plan this big Cyclonis had taken no risk of a lack of security. He eventually navigated his way onto a empty, open aired passageway where he could see a doorway at the other end. But then the one person he did not want to see stepped out of the doorway ahead of him.

"Well you are persistent" Ace said in a mocking but light tone "Sneaking into Cyclonia, taking down Ravess with such an impressive move" He carried on, almost sounding like he was praising Aerrow.

"Yeah well it's my job" Aerrow replied as he drew out his blades but did not yet ignite them as Ace did the same with his sword.

"Unfortunately this is my job and Master Cyclonis is past me and there's no way I'm letting you past" His said as his blade powering up whilst Aerrow did the same. Ace made the first move, charging at Aerrow. But he had made a mistake and Aerrow knew it as here he could see him all the time, there was nowhere to hide. Aerrow quickly flipped over him before turning to faced him again. The fight carried on like this with neither coming into major contact with each other until they were in the same starting positions. Ace did something Aerrow wasn't prepared for as he drew out a hidden Charger crystal from his pocket and fired it's energy before Aerrow could react. The blast knocked Aerrow off his feet and into the wall behind him. With the breath knocked out of him Aerrow knew Ace had won as he waited for the worst to happen as he knelt on all fours. But for the second time that day Ace did not live up to his reputation as, instead of attacking Aerrow, he stood staring at something near Aerrow's chest with the look of impossibility on his face. Aerrow was puzzled a first until he too looked down and saw that his crystal amulet had come out from underneath his top. "Where did you get that crystal?" Ace questioned him angrily.

"What does it matter to you?" Aerrow asked back equally hostile noticing for the first time that Ace's eyes were no longer glazed and unfocused and had lighted slightly to a dark brown colour.

"I wont ask you again where did you get it?" Ace asked, his blade now hanging more limply in his hand as a tense silence lingered for a moment.

"If you must know, my father gave it to me" Aerrow answered as he stood up, confused at Ace's behaviour. Ace seemed to study him for a moment before he spoke.

"Of course your Lance's son" He said quietly. "You look just like him Aerrow" He added.

"I guess you would would remember someone if your murdered their father" Aerrow spat, not lowering his guard.

"I did want that to happen, I was forced to" Ace replied. Despite the situation Aerrow laughed.

"Really? That the best lie you've got?" He asked sceptically.

"I'm not lying, I here look," Ace replied as he placed his blade back into it's sheath and reached for something in his belt pouch. Aerrow was still weary of him and kept his blades up. But Ace didn't pull out anything dangerous instead he pulled out a blue Striker crystal on a silver chain. Although he instantly recognised it, it took Aerrow a few seconds to realise that Ace, the killer of his own father and the old Storm Hawks, had the same amulet, meaning that he was family. So many questions raced through his mind but at the same time it went numb with shock.

"How?" He managed to ask. Ace took a moment before saying something that would change Aerrow life forever.

"Lance was my older brother" He said quietly. Aerrow was completely taken aback. This was impossible. _How could he of all people be his uncle? _He thought. Then he got mad.

"And you still betrayed him!?" He spat in utter shock and fury. "No I never did it willingly!" Ace said urgently, in a tone that was so friendly it didn't seen to suit him.

"So you say?" Aerrow challenged.

"Cyclonis did something, I can't remember anything clearly since before the battle after that I can only recall what happened today, after meeting..." He tried to explain, sounding very confused as he held up a hand at Aerrow. "You," He added. "It's as if being around you brought it all back, that's why..." He began to say.

"You held back at Atmosia" Aerrow finished, seeing how everything, his fathers confusion, the glazed and distant look and his behaviour at Atmosia, all fitted into the story. But at the same time the job in hand was lingering in his mind. "Look, whatever is happening I still have to stop Cyclonis and I don't know what she's planning but it's got to be stopped" He said determinedly.

"She's using the Aurora Stone's powers to take over Atmos, listen, let me help, whatever is going on here I want to start putting things right" Ace asked, making Aerrow consider for a moment as he wondered if he could trust him.

"No, my team's here and I don't want to compromise our plan, if you want to help you can stay clear of us, of here" Aerrow said, not angrily but in a warning tone as he headed past Ace and towards the door in front of him.

"Aerrow" Ace called, making him turn back and look at his uncle. "Be careful, she's more powerful than the last time anyone faced her" He warned as he watched Aerrow nod and head through the door.


	11. Chapter 11 A New Ally

Finn and Junko were getting worried. There had been no further news on Aerrow but the waiting and lack of knowledge was torturous. Below them Cyclonis was working on her machine and showed no thought or concern over the potential threat to her plan. Aerrow had soon come onto a smaller hanger and straight into the view of three Talons.

"There's the intruder!" One yelled, pointing at him.

"Halt!" Another one called as if he could stop Aerrow with the single order. Sensing his success Aerrow prepared to fight and drew out his blades. After all it was only three Talons. Then the two large doors behind his opponents opened to reveal a much larger group of Talons, all of them ready to fight. Aerrow's jaw dropped.

"Ah" Was all he could say. But then he heard an odd sound. Click clickity click, the small, almost gentle noise sounded strange here and it had gone unnoticed by the Talons. Looking down Aerrow just managed to see a small crystal studded ball roll almost innocently up to one of the Talons ankles. The Talon in question felt the tap against his foot and looked down in curiosity.

"Huh?" He managed to say before the tiny ball sent out a surprisingly large blast of yellow energy, zapping every Talon and knocking them all out cold. Aerrow had to covered his eyes from the blinding light, unable to see as he heard the Talons' painful cries. As the light faded he was able to look up and saw that not all the Talons had gone down. There still was one left, a slightly small woman with deep purple hair who was wearing thick sky goggles. Holding out his blades ready Aerrow was then surprised when the Talon didn't attack but instead removed her goggles to reveal a girl with olive green eyes who was no older than himself.

"Take it easy," She told him. "I'm a Sky Knight the name's Starling" She explained. "And I take it your the Sky Knight who's been irritating Cyclonis so much?" She enquired as she picked up her crystal ball. Aerrow nodded in response as he sheathed his blades.

"Aerrow, Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks" He introduced as they shook hands. "So the rumours are true? The squadron's back?" Starling asked as she glanced down at the emblem on Aerrow's jacket. "I bet the council said no though?" She then asked with a smile.

"You've dealt with them too?" Aerrow guessed.

"Yeap, no squadron so it does make it easier" Starling replied. "I've been here undercover, a few weeks ago I started hearing rumours and whispers that Cyclonis was planning a comeback and after today it seems true" She told him. "Cyclonis has a machine that could be used to threaten any Terra she wants using the Aurora Stone" She added worried.

"Right we can't have much time then" Aerrow said, already knowing this from what Ace had told him, though he kept this too himself as his mind started to plan.

"There's er, also a Wallop and a rather loud boy being held prisoner by her, belong to you?" Starling inquired. Aerrow groaned in annoyance.

"Yeah" He replied with a sigh, knowing all to well that Finn and Junko would have no doubt wandered off the plan. Another complication to add to his ever growing list. The meter clanked up another level. Master Cyclonis was still working her machine as she talked to herself.

"I once had the entire of Atmos in my grip" She said as Finn and Junko, who were still in the glass cage, tried to listen in. But two shadows in the doorway suddenly made them smile. "And I will soon have it back" Cyclonis continued to mutter to herself in a dark tone.

"I don't think so Cyclonis" Aerrow's voice rang out challengingly. Master Cyclonis turned around, only half surprised by the arrival as she had seen her prisoner's change of mood. Besides there had always been a chance he'd make it past her security.

"I take it you're the Sky Knight that's been disrupting my plans?" Master Cyclonis inquired before her eyes flickered towards Starling, who was now wearing a dark purple top, black jacket, jeans and flight boots with her own goggles strapped around her neck, all of which having been hidden under the Talon uniform. "And one more I see? Aren't you both a little young?" Cyclonis sneered confidently.

"Shut down the machine, release my friends and give back to Aurora Stone!" Aerrow demanded.

"I don't think you're in a position to demand anything" Cyclonis warned. Holding up a hand her staff, which has been propped up against a nearby wall, started to vibrate before it flew into it as a amethyst aura enveloped her. Aerrow already had his blades out ready whilst Starling pulled out a long and elegantly curved blade from a sheath on her back that ignited with a deep purple light, perfectly matched her hair. They both tensed and readied for battle. Cyclonis made the first move, sending a dark red energy blast towards the two young Sky Knights who both leapt out of the way and ended up on either side of the room. Starling was the first to return fire, managing to hit Cyclonis's staff out of her hand and onto the floor where the crystal slipped out of the hilt and smashed into pieces. But Cyclonis didn't look worried. Holding a hand towards it the shards of crystal began to lift up, repaired and reform into one piece before rejoining the staff which flew back into her waiting hand. "Lucky shot" She taunted Starling, who narrowed her eyes in determination.

"I'll hold her off, stop the machine and help your friends" She told Aerrow who nodded and ran for the machine, confident in his new ally's ability. Cyclonis decided to leave him for now and deal with the girl. _He won't even scratch it_ She thought. Pointing her staff again and firing Starling countered before firing herself and took the time Cyclonis took to block it to jump behind one of the pillars that supported the room. Aerrow didn't look back at the battle and could only hear the shots being fired as he started heaving himself up onto the machine were he could see both the Aurora Stone and Finn and Junko, who were frantically banging on the glass door at him. Cyclonis was turning her gaze in all directions, looking for Starling and waiting for an attack, just as Starling was waiting for her opportunity. _Now_! Starling thought as Cyclonis turned her back to her and leapt, blade at the ready. She had only travelled half way towards Cyclonis when she saw her turn, her face full of confidence as she swung her staff round, colliding it against Starling's head. It was her cry of pain that caused Aerrow to turn back to the battle.

"Starling!" He called as he saw Cyclonis standing triumphant over the other Sky Knight's limp body, staff at the ready for a final blow. "Leave her alone!"Aerrow called, leaping down from the machine, blades pointed threateningly, knowing he was Atmos's last defence. Cyclonis brought her attention to him and sneered. She took a shot which Aerrow managed to block, causing it to ricochet and hit the glass cage behind him which splintered and cracked, blocking Finn and Junko's view, but still held in place. Aerrow tried to attack Cyclonis, this time performing his Lightning Claw move. But Cyclonis just smiled. Holding up her hand she deflected the pulse with a forcefield as Aerrow began to grow desperate. Cyclonis had some form of powers, maybe from her crystal experimentation, maybe from something else that made it all but impossible to attack her.

"You can't win Sky Knight" Cyclonis sneered, her confidence growing as she saw a shadow momentarily block the light coming through one of the high windows. Ace swooped in silently on his glider, landing behind Aerrow. Taking his blade out and igniting them he took aim.

"Aerrow duck!" He shouted just before he fired. Aerrow wheeled around just in time to see Ace shoot. Dropping to the ground he felt the heat of the blast as passed over him before it knocked Cyclonis to the floor where she lay out cold.


	12. Chapter 12 Destruction And Escape

Ace ran forward to meet Aerrow, who was getting to his feet.

"You ok?" Ace asked sounding concerned, though Aerrow looked annoyed.

"I told you to stay clear!" He said sharply.

"I thought I'd keep an eye on things! It worked didn't it?" Ace also replied sharply, indicating to the seemingly unconscious Cyclonis.

"I was handling it fine thanks" Aerrow replied as he went over to check on Starling.

"Yeah looked like you were, I told you she's worst than last time" Ace said as he followed him a little. "Who's she?" He asked, indicating Starling, who was thankfully only unconscious.

"Another Sky Knight, now if you don't mind I'm busy" Aerrow replied a little fiercely as he walked back over to him.

"Well you've certainly got Lance's optimism, I'll give you that" Ace retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Aerrow snapped back.

"How do you plan to get one unconscious girl, your team and the stone off a Terra full of enemies on your own?" Ace asked as he watched Aerrow stop and think about his situation.

"Fine! What do you suggest?" He eventually asked with a sigh.

"I'm sure I can think of something" A cold voice suddenly sounded. Turning Aerrow and Ace saw that Cyclonis, who was now stood with her staff out and ready to fire, had come round whilst they'd been talking.

"How...?" Ace began to ask her angrily, furious at her manipulation.

"A simple enough task" She replied almost casually. "The effect of which forced you to do as I wished, I seem to have a talent for it, but that explains the memory loss, a side affect but it didn't hinder your use" She sneered.

"And that's what you did to Carver too!?" Aerrow inquired angrily. Cyclonis grinned.

"Actually no, he was quite willing" She replied casually before looking back to Ace. "You on the other hand were much harder to persuade but now it seems that you're no longer interested in doing as your told so I have further use for you" She informed him before looking at Aerrow. "And you have become a bore" She finished and sent a blast at them. The shot send both Aerrow and Ace flying off their feet. Ace hit a pillar not too far from Starling whist Aerrow hit the floor. Both were out cold. Returning to her machine, Cyclonis began pressing the last few keys as the level meter moved to it's highest level. The Storm Engine was ready. Bolts of energy began to charge through it as Cyclonis looked more and more triumphant as the Aurora Stone grew brighter and brighter. "It begins" She stated in her excitement. Behind her, however, Aerrow was beginning to stir, having only been clipped by the shot. He'd missed the majority of the blast but he had still been hit and was coming round unsteadily. Cyclonis had seen this and wanting no further delays in her plan she decided it was time to take care of this Sky Knight for good and started to walk over to him, staff at the ready. Ace, who was also coming round, saw what was happening and knew he had to stop her.

"No don't" He shouted in a vain attempt, not being able to do much more that shout and distract her. Cyclonis stopped and turned to face her former servant.

"And why ever not?" She said in a cocky but angry tone as Ace racked his brain for a way to get her away from Aerrow and stop the machine, which was getting more and more powerful with each passing moment.

"He's Lily's son" He said, knowing it would cause a reaction. He was right. Cyclonis froze with fear.

"Your lying" She spat, now shaking with anger. "Think back, am I lying?" Ace said back determinedly as Cyclonis seemed to believe him.

"Well, all the more reason to kill him then" She snarled back, regaining her composure. "But first, you, don't worry I'll make it quick" She hissed, lifting her staff up and pointing it directly at him as she fired. But the shot never reached Ace. Instead it was cancelled by an all too familiar blue blast as a voice, which made Cyclonis even more vengeful, called out from behind her.

"See," Aerrow said, having used the time to get to his feet. "That's where you're wrong" He warned, blades ready as Cyclonis turned to face him, her face contorted with anger. "It's already over!" He declared. Cyclonis vainly took another shot at him but Aerrow was quicker and leaped into the air as he flipped over and landed on the machine, just in front of the cracked surface of the case. Cyclonis took another shot but again he jumped into the air. The blast hit the glass of the case, forcing the already strained glass to shatter, freeing Finn and Junko just in the nick of time as energy poured into the remains of the case. Aerrow landed just by the Aurora Stone as Cyclonis fired again, a crazed look in her eye, but a purple wave stopped the shot as Starling, revived and seemingly unhurt, except for a small cut and bruise just above her left eye, jumped into view. Turning to Aerrow she nodded and smiled, telling him to do whatever his plan involved. Aerrow nodded in response, there was only one thing he could do. _The Sky Knight Council isn't going to like this_ He thought as he bolted the ends of his blade's together, securing them with a twist as they clicked in place to form a double edged blade. This was it. He raised the blade above his head. Cyclonis reached out a hand, a last vain attempt to stop him. She, Starling, Ace, Finn and Junko stared at him fearfully. Knowing there was no other way Aerrow slammed one side of his blade into the heart of the Aurora Stone itself. The second he did the stone shattered and engulfed the room in a blinding light, causing everyone to shield their eyes before the light and energy of the stone and Storm Engine began to collapse in on themselves. The whole of Terra Cyclonian began shaking as it was slowly torn apart by the sheer force of the Aurora Stone's power, made worse by the Storm Engine. Aerrow jumped down from the machine and whirled around to observe the damage and saw that the wall behind had already been half blasted away.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done Sky Knight!?" Cyclonis screamed at him.

"Course I do," Aerrow told her as he turned to face her, his voice collected and steady as he pointed a blade at her. "I've just saved the Atmos from you" He stated, sheathing his blades. "And the name's Aerrow," He added, pointing to her again, "Of the Storm Hawks!" He said with a grin. Cyclonis yelled in rage, pointing her staff and firing at him again but missed as Aerrow jumped out of the way. He Knew there was no point in retuning fire. Cyclonis was finished and besides he and his team still had to get out of Cyclonia before it was destroyed. Seeing Finn and Junko heading for the exit he began to follow them with Starling doing the same. But Aerrow diverted on his way out and over to Ace, who was still on the floor, and started helping him to his feet, knowing he'd need assistance getting out. Starling had seen this and looked at him with a face of shock and surprise, having not heard them before.

"Aerrow..?" She began to ask, but Aerrow stopped her.

"We don't have time! I'll explain later" He said. But Starling still looked shocked and rooted to the spot. "Trust me" He added, causing her to snap to her senses and nod. Together they both started helping Ace to safety. It was as they neared the doorway that Aerrow felt a sharp and searing pain hit his arm, just as a bright green light sped past inches from him and hit the wall next to the doorway. Looking over his shoulder Aerrow saw a vengeful Cyclonis still holding her staff, having just fired, and standing in the centre of the room. Cyclonis was about to fire again when a almighty bang rang out from above. Looking up both Aerrow and Cyclonis saw the remains of the roof give way and both knew what was about to happen next. Cyclonis had been stood right underneath it and didn't stand a chance. The last Aerrow saw of her was as she was buried under the reminds of Cyclonia itself. Alarms were flashing and blaring throughout Cyclonian and everywhere people were panicking and fleeing. Among the dozens of Talons, who's only concerns were now for themselves, Aerrow, Starling and Ace were also trying to make their escape. Rounding a corner just as the ceiling in front came down a little Aerrow saw it coming and stopped Ace and Starling from going any further, however, he felt the whole Terra tremble and knew they had minutes left. The Condor, still stuck in the pipe, strained and pulled against it as Stork tried to get it out by reversing the engines but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't back out" He told Piper with panic in his voice as he pulled and pulled at the controls but got no response.

"We're stuck good then" Piper said with worry, looking out one of the periscopes, as another rumble made the ship shake. Then she heard the Condor's roof hatch open and looked up to see Finn and Junko climb through.

"Where have you two been? You were meant to be back ages ago!?" She snapped at them.

"There were, complications" Finn said a little sheepishly, not wanting to say that he'd ignored her plan.

"Where's Aerrow?" Piper asked, now sounding more worried.

"He was right behind us, there's another Sky Knight, we think he's with her" Junko answered as Piper sighed and paced a little in worry.

"Well it's not as if we can go anywhere anyway" Stork said in a remarkably calm voice. Back in the crumbling hallways, which were now half collapsed and filling with smoke, dust and debris Aerrow, Starling and Ace were still trying to find their way out, refusing to accept the panic that was slowly setting in. Then at last Aerrow saw what he'd been looking for. A large metal floor grate.

"There!" He told the others. "Number thirty five, my team and ship's just below" He reassured as he went over and started lifting the cover up, quickly being helped by Starling and Ace. Looking down they all saw the Condor waiting for them. There was also an arrow, which Aerrow recognised as Finn's, telling him Finn and Junko were already on board, embedded in the ship's roof which had a rope attached, leading up to the ladder just below the hatch. Climbing down they one by one grabbed hold of it and slid down before landing on the Condor's roof and jumping inside through the open hatch, landing in the bridge.

"Aerrow.." Piper began to greet, but then she, as the others also did, took noticed of Ace, who standing behind Aerrow. "What's he doing here?" Piper asked fearfully

"There's no time to explain you'll have to trust me but first we have to get out of here" Aerrow told her and the others, knowing they didn't have long.

"That could be a problem considering we're stuck" Piper replied. "It's gonna take a miracle" She added. At that moment, however, as if by fate, or very good luck three particularly large rocks dislodged from the wall surrounding the hatch above the ship. From the force of the fall the Condor heaved and shook before finally sliding out of the pipe.

"Stork get us out of here!" Aerrow called. Stork didn't need telling twice and dived at the controls. The Condor charged through the pipes and was soon spat out into the dark red skies that surrounded the Terra. Their escape came in the nick of time as, just moments later, Terra Cyclonia lost the last of it's structure as a final explosion rang out. But none on the Condor saw this as Stork didn't slow the ship down until they had reached the Cyclonian border. Only then did he stop and turn the ship around to face the crumbling wreck and wait as Aerrow had some explaining to do.


	13. Chapter 13  The Sky Knight Council

A few hours later, just as the sun was slowly setting over Atmos, the Condor had not moved from it's position just in view of the ruin which was once Terra Cyclonia. Those on board had spent the time listening to Aerrow as he explained everything from the moment his father had given him the amulet to when they'd arrived on the Condor.

"It's quite a story but it does clear a lot up when told together" Piper said as she, the other Storm Hawks and Starling sat or stood around the bridge's table whilst Ace, now in plain clothes rather than his Talon uniform, sat on one of the nearby metal stools, looking a little uncomfortable at being back in the ship he once destroyed They knew they should head back to Atmosia and explain what had happened but the Council would just have to wait a little longer.

"So what do we do?" Finn asked.

"You said Cyclonis hypnotised you?" Starling asked Ace directly.

"She said it herself" He replied as Starling glance to Aerrow for confirmation, who gave a slight nod.

"No doubt the Council will be after you but, knowing what we do, I think it could change things" Piper said in consideration.

"We're due back at Atmosia" Junko reminded everyone.

"What are you thinking?" Aerrow asked Piper, knowing she was already planning something.

As the Condor travelled back to Atmosia Aerrow was explaining the plan to Ace.

"Do you think it'll work?" Ace asked.

"Piper's not let me down before, she'll find a way" Aerrow reassured before he hesitated a little. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked a little tentatively, knowing Ace was only just starting to recover his memories.

"Not much, sorry" Ace replied apolitically. Aerrow nodded understandingly.

"Well, we'll fill you in best we can" Aerrow reassured and got up to go and check on where they were. As he did so his arm, which had received a nasty burn from Cyclonis's shot, gave a sharp jab of pain, causing him to wince slightly which Ace noticed.

"You ok?" He asked in concern.

"Slight burn, it's fine" Aerrow insisted.

"I can look at it if you want" Ace offered. "I trained as a medic for the old Storm Hawks" He added, seeing Aerrow's surprised look. True to his word, Ace quickly began cleaning and bandaging it up.

"How come dad never told me?" Aerrow asked, having wondered why his father had kept it from him.

"Lance and me didn't exactly see eye to eye those last few years, I moved away, we lost contact and I only came back because I was needed" Ace replied as Aerrow nodded.

"There's one other things that's been bugging me" He said.

"After today? Just the one?" Ace said with a small smile.

"Why was Cyclonis terrified of my mother's name?" Aerrow asked. Ace hesitated for a moment, seeming to chose his words carefully.

"You're not the first lot that have gone up against her" He said as Starling came over. She had remained on board in order to help convince the Council of Ace's innocence and that shattering a sacred artefact had been necessary. "We're approaching Atmosia" She told them.

"Time to face them then" Aerrow said with a worried sigh.

Unfortunately, his worries were proved correct that night as, after giving report, he, the other Storm Hawks, Starling and Ace found themselves stood in front of an arguing council. The head council member soon turned to him.

"Of all the brash, reckless things to do!" He scolded. "You destroy the Aurora Stone! And you then dare try and clear his name!?" He added, pointing to Ace. The other Storm Hawks all seemed a bit frightened by this outburst but Aerrow, the main defendant, held a determined stare. _What else did you expect me to do? Let Cyclonis take over all of Atmos? And Ace deserves to be cleared! He was forced into what he did and he saved my life! Also if he hadn't have helped Atmos would be in Cyclonis's grip right now. _He thought to himself. "However," The head of Council continued. "Taking into consideration the testimony of Sky Knight Starling" He said, nodded towards Starling, who smiled confidently, expecting victory any moment. "This Council concedes that it was the proper course of action, and in light of the similarities we found with victims of Cyclonis's trickery, we clear him of all charges" The head council member stated, looking over to Ace as everyone sighed with relief.

"Does that mean the Storm Hawks are official? After today?" Piper asked, attracting Aerrow's immediate attention as he wondered if they'd done enough to prove themselves to the Council, before turning back to watch them and see what they would do. Mostly what they did was turn to each other and mumble in discontented voices. _This was going nowhere_ Aerrow thought as he saw the head council member removed his glasses and gave an exasperated sigh. Having received enough of this prejudice for one day Aerrow spoke up before the councillor could give a reason why he couldn't approve of his team.

"Forget about it Piper," He said before he addressed the Council. "We don't need to be official to know who we are, wherever Atmos needs help, the Storm Hawks will be there" He told them firmly before dismissing himself with his team, Ace and Starling following in equal manner. The head council member was left stunned by this statement. It was incredible the way he had left but, despite the murmurs of his disapproving colleagues, he found himself smiling with new respect for the young warrior, who had made such a speech. _Good luck Sky Knight _He thought to himself.

As the sun rose on a new day, the Condor, which had quickly left Atmosia behind, peacefully flew through open and clear skies. On board everyone had gathered on the bridge.

"What are we going to do now?" Piper asked. Aerrow sighed deeply as he lent against a nearby wall.

"I was thinking we could detour to Tropica although we may have to do a few training exercises for our new member" He hinted, looking at Ace.

"What?" Ace asked. "Are you sure?" He added as he looked around to see the approving faces of everyone nodding back.

"Job of medical officer is there if you want it" Piper offered, the team having secretly agreed the night before.

"Sure, I'd love to" Ace said in amazement as everyone smiled and offered welcomes and congratulations. It was then that Aerrow noticed that Starling had slipped out at some point. Following his instinct on where she'd be he too slipped away from the cerebrations and headed to the hanger. Starling was making the final checks on her new Skimmer which had been pick up on Atmosia before they'd left, along with Aerrow's replacement and a new Storm hawks edition ride for Ace, which he didn't know about yet, their old rides having been destroyed along with Cyclonia.

"Going somewhere?" A voice behind her called, making her jump slightly. Turning she saw Aerrow leaning on the doorway.

"I thought I'd slip out quietly " She replied. Aerrow shrugged.

"You know the offers open to you too" He told her. Starling looked puzzled.

"Offer?" She asked. Aerrow nodded.

"To join the team" He answered as Starling seemed to consider for a moment. "A squadron can't have two Sky Knights and I think you've broken enough rules for today" She replied with a smile. Aerrow smiled back.

"I know but that's an official squadron and, we're not official" He challenged. Starling laughed a little and nodded at the logic of his answer.

"True, but, I'm sorry Aerrow I prefer to fly alone" Starling said apologetically. Aerrow gave an understanding nod and smiled as he walked forward. "Well it's been a pleasure, see you around?" Aerrow asked, shaking her hand. Starling smiled back.

"I look forward to it" She happily replied before turning back to her ride and was soon launched into the clear blue skies.


End file.
